The present invention relates to a power transistor monolithic integrated structure produced in a bipolarepitaxial technology and including a plurality of parallel connected transistor cellular structures each containing at least one component transistor.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,677 a power transistor monolithic integrated structure of this kind is known in which protective fuse links are connected both in the emitter--and in the base conductors of respective component transistors. With the aid of the fuse links which act simultaneously as measuring resistors, a possibility has been created in this known power transistor to recognize defects in the component transistors which may occur during the manufacturing process. By a voltage shock applied to the component transistors the fuse links of defective component transistors melt or burn up thus separating the circuit of defective transistors from the intact parts of the power transistor.